The disclosed concepts relate to a sensor package and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a fingerprint sensor package and a display apparatus including the same.
A fingerprint sensor is a recognition sensor for human fingerprints, and widely used on door locks, mobile phones, and the like. The fingerprint sensor can be broadly categorized into optical-type, capacitive-type, and ultrasonic-type sensors, depending on an operating principle thereof. To be suitable for mobile devices, such as cellular phones, fingerprint sensor packages are compact and thin.